


no need to prove it

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fade to black sex, Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing, overcompensating girlfriends, reassurance, references to perversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophelia never asked for a Perfect Girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no need to prove it

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, Any, You're the one that I want._

At first, flowers and other trinkets every day had been sweet, but she was running out of space to keep them. And while it was nice to see Soleil having normal conversations with their friends instead of borderline hitting on them all the time, it was getting weird to the point where Sophie admitted she _missed_ the suggestive comments about her backside and Forrest was wondering if she was sick.

" _Are_ you feeling okay?" Ophelia asked point blank one evening. "I do wonder, could the Chosen Berry Pudding I prepared last week have had...unintended side effects? Turning you into a complete opposite of your usual self?" Perhaps Aunt Peri had been right about not using spells to "enhance" the flavor. "If so, I shall seek out an antidote on the instant!" Soleil laughed a little, but when Ophelia put a hand on her shoulder she felt the girl go tense. "Soleil?"

"It's _stupid_." Soleil sighed. "I used to flirt with anyone I could get my hands on, but I'd never fallen in _love_ before! I just want to prove I can be serious about you, especially with your cousins always giving me the stink-eye." Ophelia laughed nervously.

"You know how Siegbert can get sometimes...Uncle Xander's protective of his siblings, and Siegbert wants to be just like his father!" She moved closer, Soleil tensing up more but not making any move to push her away. "And Ignatius's face _always_ looks severe."

"I know, but..."

"Have any of our boon companions spoken on this matter? Say, suggested you prove your worth?"

"Well, no...other than a few raised eyebrows, no one's really said anything," Soleil admitted. "Fine, so maybe I've been a little silly about the whole thing. But Ophelia's so cute and amazing, she deserves the best! Shouldn't that be reason enough to prove one's worth?"

"Well, the sentiment is quite touching," Ophelia giggled. "And you _are_ cute playing the doting girlfriend. However! The Chosen One needs not the perfect mate, but the girl she fell in love with! The fun-loving flirt who drove her crazy and made her mad but underneath possessed a kind heart!" She hugged Soleil close, sighing with relief when she felt the girl relax. " _You_ are the one I want. Naughty comments and all."

Soleil's face crumpled a little, but thankfully she didn't start crying. Instead, she pulled herself onto Ophelia's lap and kissed her, brief but fierce.

"Then that's who you'll get."

"Of course, I _have_ appreciated the lack of flirting," Ophelia said with a smirk. "I've enjoyed having you and your naughty comments all to myself."

Soleil grinned a little, straddling Ophelia's lap. Their tent was furthest away from the others, and it was starting to get late.

"Want to show me how much you appreciate me right now?"

Ophelia's response was to pull her down for a long, deep kiss.


End file.
